Red Lucy
|modspecial = (Bounty hunter duster or sexy sleepwear) |actor =Lora Cain |dialogue =VMS38RedLucy.txt |level =9 |derived = |tag skills = (Bounty hunter duster) |edid =VMS38RedLucy |baseid = |refid = |footer = Red Lucy in bed, waiting for her hunter }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Red Lucy is the caretaker of The Thorn in 2281. Background A confident, proud woman who attempts to conceal her emotions behind a mask of stoicism, Red Lucy perceives human life as cheap and fragile. She views The Thorn as a means to escape from the bonds of a harsh and hostile land, "awakening" people and allowing them to "choose the moment of death against the will of destiny." She acknowledges that both New Vegas and the wasteland are needed in order to make this possible. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Bleed Me Dry: Red Lucy will ask the Courier to retrieve eggs of various creatures throughout the wasteland as a favor for The Thorn. * Fight Night: If the Courier feels like betting on some animal fights, Red Lucy's the one they'll want to talk to. Effects of player's actions After completing Bleed Me Dry, Red Lucy will offer to sleep with the Courier, as they have proven themself as a mighty hunter. Inventory Notes If one pickpockets her duster, sometimes she won't wear the sexy sleepwear. Notable quotes | | | | | | | }} Appearances Red Lucy appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * After sleeping with Lucy, the player cannot engage in conversation with her. She will only say "Lay down with me, my hunter." even if she is not in her room. If she is in her room, the same lines will play, however opening a dialogue box that closes. She will lay down on her bed, however you cannot sleep with her now. Can be fixed by simply getting back in the bed after the act and sleeping for 12–24 hours. * If the player chooses to speak with Lucy after she has lain down in the bed (before the cut scene), she will get up, change back into her combat gear, ask the player to lie down in bed with her, and lie down once again. After the black screen fades, she is still lying on the bed in her combat gear. * Sometimes when you ask what match is going on next and after you bet, the creatures will just stand there looking at each other doing nothing. You can't talk to Lucy or get your money. * On the completion of Bleed Me Dry and after Red Lucy asks you to follow her to her room she'll do the normal dialogue and then walk back out of the room. Clicking on the bed will cause an Autosave and then the cutscene will starts, but with no sound. Once done the player is not able to move, select anything or even use their Pipboy, its recommended to load a previous save. * If you kill Lucy while she is in her bed chamber after she beckons you to bed, upon your return to the Thorn her corpse can be found in her usual place on the catwalk. * After following Red Lucy to her room she turns on the light above her bed. If the player then turns off the light and proceeds to speak with Lucy, she will change back into her combat gear and the light will automatically switch back on. * If the player saves while Red Lucy is lying on the bed in preparation for her "hunter," and then reloads the saved game, sometimes both Lucy's eyes will be open. * After attempting to sleep with her as a female character, the screen will go dark as per usual, but when it returns, the player will be frozen in place. You will be able to look in a circle, and utilize the start button menu, but nothing else. The only option is to load an earlier save, and next time avoid sleeping with her. Gallery Red_Lucy_Thinking_Back.jpg|Red Lucy thinking back on the night with her hunter Red_Lucy_in_sexy_sleepwear.jpg|Red Lucy in her sexy sleepwear Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:New Vegas characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas sleeping partners Category:Fallout: New Vegas doctors Category:Westside characters de:Red Lucy pl:Czerwona Lucy ru:Рыжая Люси uk:Руда Люсі